


Down time

by brightest_abstraction95



Series: Cozy!verse [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, Grumpy Eliot, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sexy Times, Sleepovers, a little h/c at least, but sexy times ahead, not rated - Freeform, parker and hardison invade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_abstraction95/pseuds/brightest_abstraction95
Summary: They were supposed to be taking a vacation. A week for Eliot to take care of his plants and cook some good food and rest. And then there was Hardison. And Parker. Right. Who the hell starts a Doctor Who marathon at 11 in the morning?(also a look at the apartment Eliot accidentally turned into home and the two people who made it just that. And Parker makes him take a love languages quiz)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jumping on the leverage train SO LATE. it's ok. Eliot is my favorite of all time ever so here we go. There will be at least one more chapter to this story - and I was kind of hoping for different opinions on this so look for my note at the end too! thanks y'all!

Eliot’s fingers smelled like onion for the first time in way too long. Finally, there was dirt under his fingernails again and he was back in his apartment and it was quiet. He had started a chicken stock on the stove earlier and the onion he had chopped up to put in there had stained his fingers with its juice and he could cup his hands up over his nose and smell it. Goddamn if that wasn’t a great feeling.

In compliance with Eliot’s - well, demands, the team was finally taking a week off. A week to recuperate, to simmer down, to spend some quality time doing whatever the hell they did when they weren’t all up in each others’ faces. 

Eliot was sore and his knee had been killing him for a month now and he had stuff to do.

Nate got it. 

Sophie got it, maybe a little too well, judging from the looks she had kept giving him when he stiffly bent down to retie his boots or when he kept rolling his bum shoulder. 

He thought maybe Parker got it? But couldn’t be too sure, she just seemed a little preoccupied designing her latest contraptions. 

Hardison was the one getting all bent out of shape about it. For the most part, surely, the man was just acting sore about it. Just kidding around with his “What, like you got something better to do?” and “We get it, man, you’re just getting too old for all this ass kicking, am I right? Bet you get all kinds of discounts at the movies now. Ever tried Bob Evans?”

Like hell. This was so worth all Hardison’s smart ass remarks. He’d gone for an easy jog this morning, and then to the farmer’s market, repotted four new plants and rearranged the ones on his porch in accordance with the storm forecasts for tonight, and was then finishing up a grocery list for a store run. Beyond that, he didn’t know what the hell he was doing for the rest of the day, and it was awesome.

Eliot got up from his barstool to go change from his sweats into jeans when there was a knock on his door. He glared at the door for a second, wondering if he could ignore it, but couldn’t chance it. It might have been Casey, the girl downstairs he’d hired to take care of his plants during jobs. He’d paid her for last week, right? He stomped barefoot over to the door and peered into the little hole to find - Hardison?

“What the hell?” He asked, maybe a little too loudly, because Hardison suddenly looked affronted.

Eliot figured he probably shouldn’t be debating whether or not just to leave the guy there, but he did long enough for a shot of blonde to pop up into his line of vision through the hole in the door and scare the shit out of him. He jerked back in surprise.

“Dammit, Parker -” He exclaimed, and heard the girl laugh.

“Are you going to let us in?” She yelled at the door.

“Don’t shout, Parker,” He answered while unlocking it. “What the hell are y’all doing here?”

“We wanted to hang out.” Parker told him. He wedged his foot against the backside of the door so she couldn’t wiggle past him.

“And I didn't know about this because?” There were only so many exasperated arm movements he could manage while still keeping the door shut against Parker’s weight.

“Because you wouldn’t have let us come over.” She answered, and rolled her eyes. “Duh. Now open up, you’ve never let me see your place before.”

“No, I haven’t, and that hasn’t changed, Parker.” He pointed out quickly.

“Listen man come on,” Hardison began.

“There is no listening going on here, obviously! What part of week off did y’all not get?”

“Week off from work, not each other.” Hardison answered and shot him a grin. Together, he and Parker shoved against the door and pushed Eliot off balance just enough to make their way inside.

“Whoa.” Parker said.

Eliot’s apartment was pretty small. He didn’t need much. But it was open, and there were two great big windows that he had had switched out with bullet proof glass, even though they were facing away from any other buildings tall enough for attacks via sniper. There was some old, comfy, worn in furniture (a soft blue couch, a big scratched up leather reading chair, a big red ottoman, chunky coffee tables), and two book shelves, one with swords and a signed baseball bat and the other with an odd collection of cookbooks, a few books in different languages to keep them fresh, some biographies and a few music books. A guitar leaned up against one of the shelves. The kitchen, obviously, was impressive but surprisingly simple.

The most distinctive aspect of Eliot’s apartments were all the plants. Like. For real. They were everywhere. He had a wall with shelves that were actually deep flower boxes, and pots and more rolling shelves and the whole place was full and cozy and green and purple and red. 

There were vegetables and herbs mostly, and they seemed to congregate around the doors onto the porch that had so many plants stuffed out there that Hardison couldn’t tell if you could actually go out there. Further in, out of the reach of sunlight, he seemed to have invested in some succulents, and a small cactus, and a bonsai outside of the plants he could actually use for cooking.

“This…” Parker was already wandering around the place, sniffing and gently touching the tops of all the different leaves.   
“This is amazing!” She exclaimed.

“This is crazy, man.” Hardison told him with an incredulous little grin on his face like he couldn’t have imagined anyone doing this, but somehow it made sense for him. 

Eliot stood with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. He snorted and rolled his eyes at the hacker’s comment. 

Hardison noticed. “No, really, dude. I remember when you first bought the place.” Yeah, he had been here. He had installed a security system that Eliot rarely turned on. It was nice to have, though. “It’s awesome to see it filled up. Seems like your space now. It’s cool.”

“This is going to be awesome.” Parker said, already perched on the back of the couch.

“What is going to be awesome? Exactly?” Eliot growled.

“Sleepovers!” Parker chirped back.

“Excuse me?” He asked, and all of a sudden took note of the heavy looking backpack Hardison had slung over his shoulder.

“Sleepovers,” Hardison repeated. Always so helpful. “You do your thing, man, we just figured we could all do our own thing… together.”

“And with icecream and movies and pillow fights and probably little sleeping,” Parker added, and winked.

“This was not - what? No! Not even - why would…” Eliot sputtered.

“Too bad,” Hardison answered, and Eliot wanted to smear that smirk off his smug face as he walked over to the couch as well, and plunked himself down on the couch.

Eliot stood at his door for a while, it standing wide open, while he watched the other two situate themselves comfortably on his couch. He stared, no idea what the hell was going on or how he was going to stop it, until Terry from next door passed his door and offered him a little smile, trying to peak his head around curiously and see what was going on. He realized he needed to do less yelling while his door was open, offered Terry a tight smile, and closed the door in the nosy man’s face.

“What the hell, man?” Eliot repeated, letting his arms flop to his sides. This was not going the way he wanted it to. At all.

“Alright,” Hardison started talking over him. “We’ve got Doctor Who queued up. Blankets. Pillows. Nice. I have Sour Patch Kids, Reese’s Pieces, popcorn, the best soda in the world, aaaaand it is time for some classic Who education.” He started pulling stuff out of his backpack and piling it all on the table.

“Whoa there Mary Poppins,” Eliot said, waving his hands. “It’s 11 in the morning. What the hell’re you eating all that junk for this early?”

Hardison motioned to the computer. “It’s a marathon, duh.” He answered. Like that explained anything. 

Parker was up and bounding toward where Eliot still stood in front of the door, swung herself around and hopped on his back. She settled there and Eliot let out an “Oof” at the sudden weight.

“Onward,” She said sternly, pointing to the couch. Grudgingly he stomped over and slanted so she slid off his sturdy back onto the couch again. She kept an arm around his neck though and pulled him down onto the couch with her. Again, grudgingly, Eliot obeyed and eased himself down where she wanted him, which was sandwiched in between the two intruders. She had jostled his sore shoulder while treating him like a jungle gym, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell her that.

Hardison watched him out of the corner of his eye and Eliot snarled a little, but there wasn’t any heat to it. Mercifully, Hardison seemed to move on. They all situated themselves more comfortably, which for Hardison and Parker meant inching a little closer to the dip in the middle of the couch that Eliot was making, and for Eliot meant slouching further into the cushions.

The show began and Eliot wondered when he had gone so soft for them.

TBC


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute cuddly AND hot sexy OT3 times ahead whoop whoop

Hardison wasn’t joking around about his marathons. They had stopped for Eliot to make them chicken noodle soup out of the stock that he’d just made after he’d bitterly informed them that that wasn’t what it was for, and then had gotten right back to it.

Around 3 in the afternoon, after a combination of the food and the heat of the two bodies beside him and how taxing it was on him mentally to maintain being grumpy for so long, he fell asleep.

He woke up again in a different position, with his feet up on the couch and leaning against a hot and solid form. There was a weight on his chest and he could still hear the sounds of the tv show going but couldn’t quite manage to open his eyes because… someone was playing with his hair.

Long fingers were carding through his hair, scraping lightly against his skull and gently pulling outward over and over again. The steady action was keeping him drowsy and complacent, so much so that when he eventually determined that he was actually laying on Hardison’s chest, he didn’t try to move right away.

Finally, when the Parker-sized weight on his chest squirmed a little to get comfortable, he peeled his eyes open.

“Hardison.” He tried to growl, but really his voice was just scratchy and didn’t have quite the same effect. Hardison shushed him.

“Just go with it, man.” He answered quietly, and his hand never stopped moving in Eliot’s hair. Goddammit, Eliot didn’t want it to stop, and he couldn’t believe he had admitted that, even to himself.

“Where’s it going?” Eliot asked, and Parker pushed herself up off his chest to look into his eyes.

“Wherever you want it to.” She answered. “But we’d like…” She faltered, and caught Hardison’s eyes above Eliot’s head.

Hardison nudged Eliot up gently, and they all shifted upwards on the couch.

“What Parker and I have is great, Eliot.” Hardison said, and they grasped hands across Eliot’s lap. “More than I ever could have hoped. But… we’ve both come clean about something we’ve kept secret for a long time.” They were stalling. All three of them knew they were stalling. Eliot wondered if he should call them out on it, or let things run their course, until Parker -

“We love you, Eliot,” She blurted.

Silence.

Then, “If you don’t…” Hardison began.

“No, I - I mean, of course I do..” Eliot sputtered, not even sure what he was trying to say. They were a family, of course he loved them. This wasn’t the kind of stuff that got said where he was from. It was just assumed. It came out in gifts and hugs and slaps on the back and dinners and action. It came out in open frustration and worry when people were in bad situations. It came out in understanding and togetherness and knowing where your home was and knowing where you would always come back, no matter how far off you went.

And of course there was something more there, where his teammates were concerned, but Eliot could never make that particular leap. They could never mean it the same way he did, if only because he didn’t really understand the way he meant it either.

“Not like -“ Parker scrunched her nose. “Not like love, I mean like _love_.”

Eliot deadpanned it. “Yeah, thanks for that,” He said, but his heart had given a little putter when she said that.

She scooted closer. “I mean, we love you like we would do anything for you, but… we want to make you feel good, too. And we want you to make us feel good. And we want kisses. And dates. Not only ones where you cook for us. And we have a _very_ big bed.”

There was just something about the way she said it… Like Parker was clueless a lot of the time but all of a sudden Eliot realized that, just like in any heist, she knew what she wanted. And she got what she wanted. A little heat sparked in the pit of his belly and he turned to Hardison, lost.

This was, apparently, just as poor a decision as focusing in on Parker. Hardison was looking at him evenly, eyes lazy but keen. His tongue slowly swiped across his lips for a moment before he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“We want all of you, Eliot. All you’ll let us have.” Hardison finished up for Parker.

“So?” Parker asked eagerly, for all intents and purposes back in Eliot’s lap. Eliot let out a harsh breath he didn’t realize that he’d been holding and dragged a hand through his hair.

“Fuck,” He whispered.

“That’s one of your options,” Hardison drawled, smirking.

Eliot fixed him with a mostly amused glare and then went back to the immediate decision.

“I don’t know…” He said slowly. “Are y’all sure?”

He looked between the two. Parker was getting more fidgety.

“Yes.” She said loudly.

“Yeah.” Hardison told him.

“Are you?” 

Eliot let himself shoot them a grin. “Yeah.” He said, and felt breathless for some reason.

Parker shot up close and kissed him on the mouth. It was purely excited impulse, nothing sensual about it. She was squashing his cheeks with her hands and his lips were being pushed up against his teeth. He laughed into it, and then so did she, and they all relaxed back against the couch.

“So,” Eliot began after a while. It seemed like that conversation was just as nerve wracking for the other two, because they all needed a minute or two to calm down. “What now?”

“Why don’t we take it slow?” Hardison responded, holding his hand up to Parker to tell her to chill. She’d gotten the kind of grin on her face that usually only made an appearance when there were pulleys and buildings involved.

“Ok,” Eliot and Parker both said. Hardison maneuvered them both so they were back in the position they had been during the marathon, which was still playing in the background. Eliot was between the v of Hardison’s legs and Parker was nestled into Eliot’s side.

“Hey,” Hardison said softly. “Let us.” _Let us take care of you. Let us make you feel good. Let us love you._  

That was something he could never have brought himself to ask for, from anyone. Eliot huffed a laugh that was almost desperate, and gave Parker a smile that he hoped just started to say everything he couldn’t. He guessed it was a start, because she responded by scooting up and nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. He relaxed back into Hardison’s chest and let the other man tilt his head up.

Then, Hardison’s lips were on his and he sighed into it and his eyes were closed. Parker’s nose on his neck turned into her lips, and she was kissing up a line on his throat to right behind his ear that made him shiver and moan into Hardison’s mouth.

Parker caught on, apparently, because she didn’t move from that damn spot on his neck. She worked her lips and then her tongue and then her nose and then back to her lips again right there. When Eliot pulled away for a shuddering breath, he swore and laughed.

“Alright?” Hardison asked, but he had a smug grin on his face and Eliot rolled his eyes. “We can take a break if it’s too much for ya.”

Eliot growled, clenched a fist into Hardison’s shirt and dragged him back down for a kiss. He felt Parker petting his chest.

So maybe he was going to feel like shit about this in the morning. But if he was, then so were they. And what if they were cool with it? Maybe he could just follow them. He could be cool with it. He would let them lead, let them set the pace. Anything they did or decided not to do, he could handle. If they realized how much of a mistake it was later on, he would be fine with it. (This was a flat out lie but he wasn’t going to think about that right now.)

They could have been there for hours, as far as Eliot knew. The heat of Hardison and Parker’s bodies was closing in around him.

They shifted, Alec slinging his arm around Eliot’s neck so that his hand was splayed across his chest. Parker straddled Eliot’s hips so they were both tucked in between Alec’s legs and let her hands fall on either side of Eliot’s head before leaning down and kissing him sweetly.

“God, the things we’ve wanted to do with you.. _to_ you.. for years - you have no idea, El.” Hardison started whispering, his breath hot in Eliot’s ear. “No idea what you do to us.”

Everything had been so seamless and natural up to this point that Eliot had been very vaguely aware of how hard Hardison had gotten against his back. He was aware of it now.

“Your ass,” Parker moaned against his neck.

“And this goddamn hair,” Hardison added, threading his fingers through it.

“How good you are to us,” Parker stroked his arm.

“You’re such a fucking tease with all those little dates you picked up,” The hand in Eliot’s hair tightened sharply and he groaned. “Puttin’ an end to that right now.”

“Did I make you jealous, Hardison?” Eliot asked, because it was fun and because he needed to distract from the fact that the flush in his cheeks was mostly from the sudden shock of praise from the others’ lips.

“Oh-ho did you,” Hardison laughed back, and there was a heat to it that promised that Eliot was going to pay for it later. He couldn’t wait. “But I’m not the only one.”

Parker’s lips on his neck were suddenly replaced by teeth and Eliot gasped. She bit and then she sucked long and hard. She didn’t try to disguise the fact that she was marking him.

“We just realized we were going to have to show you just who you belong to,” She said.

“Is that right?” Eliot asked in return.

“Doesn’t seem like you’re in much of a position to argue,” Parker answered, sitting up and giving him a knowing smile, taking in the sight of him against Hardison’s chest, one slim arm against his chest and another hand tangled up in his hair, his lips a little red and skin flushed all the way down his neck.

While sitting up, she pulled her shirt up over her head and let it drop to the floor to show off her little white lace bra. Didn’t let him look for too long before she swooped back down again, brushing her chest against Eliot’s.

“Think I can make you come in your pants?” She whispered. “Think I can get you off just telling you about all the things we’re going to do? Maybe how much I’ve always wanted to shove my fingers up your tight ass… How much I want to worship that dick. How I’ve always wondered if you’d let me sit on your face while you use your tongue to fuck up inside me?”

Eliot moaned. He couldn’t have formed actual sentences. All he knew was Parker was going to kill him and he had gone from interested to excited to actually fucking aching in 0.5 seconds and Alec’s hand was dragging its way toward his dick and he wasn’t going fast enough.

He was trying to buck up into Parker’s thigh to get something - anything - because Hardison was taking for-fucking-ever when finally the hacker’s long fingers were over his cock.

Eliot had no doubt Parker meant exactly what she said about making him come in his pants, so he didn’t even bother begging for skin to skin contact. Instead he just lay there, hot and sweating and so _goddamn turned on_ that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Parker was pushing his shirt up his chest and dragging her blunt fingernails up and down, and swooped in to kiss him one more time. It was hot and wet and mostly open mouthed until Parker dragged herself away and moved her mouth back to Eliot’s ear. Hardison was palming his cock hard and fast through his jeans now and Parker whispered, “Come for me,”

And damned if Eliot didn’t do as he was told. He felt himself tense for a second, come spilling into his jeans, and then he collapsed back against Hardison who smoothed back his hair with a throaty chuckle.

After a few breaths, Eliot sluggishly opened his eyes. “What about you guys?” He asked roughly.

Parker was already up, taking him by the hand. “Don’t worry,” She chuckled, and mock- whispered in his ear, “Hardison wants to fuck you.” She started dragging him back to the bedroom, and Eliot felt his albeit-sore dick twitch. He tossed a glance over his shoulder to see Hardison stalking after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC? Maybe with some after-sex bedtime cuddle sessions? idk yall tell me with you thought!


	3. chap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (afterglow) no more smut in this chap (sorry) just so much cuddling. Eliot takes a love language quiz (blame Sophie). and sticky sweet goodness as a Valentines Day present to myself

Once they made it to the bedroom (Eliot had a big bed that he hadn’t made because he was on vacation, dammit), they all undressed and he made sure he returned the favor for both of them.

Parker was definitely… definitely vocal, but Alec obviously set the pace in a steady, sure way that surprised Eliot. He kept it nice and easy for the three of them, a solid weight at Eliot’s back while they both felt Parker up and made her come, and then and languid smooth line in the sheets when Eliot took him in his hand and finished him off.

They all lay back, propped up against the headboard, warm, naked, and laughing quietly. Parker slid her arm along the top of Eliot’s shoulders and Hardison slung his hand around so it rested on Eliot’s hip.

“This is taking it slow?” Eliot laughed, still a little breathless.

“Think you’re going to have trouble keeping up, old man?” Hardison shot back with a grin. Eliot quickly kissed the smirk off his face.

“Is it actually going too fast for you, though?” Parker asked, concerned.

Eliot shifted to look at her and gave her a sweet smile. “Don’t worry about me, hon.” He chuckled. “When y’all said take it slow I was thinking maybe y’all wanted some dates, stuff like that first.”

Parker scrunched her nose up while she thought. “I mean, we already kind of do dates. You cook for us all the time, we hang out, we rob places…”

Eliot and Hardison laughed.

“The woman has a point, man,” Hardison said.

“Yeah, I guess she does.”

They all dug closer together, naked heat dissipating a little. After a minute, Eliot scooted out from between the two.

“Hey hey hey, where you going?” Alec asked.

Parker’s fingers gripped his shoulder.

“Don't worry, just grabbing a blanket.” Eliot answered, snatching one that was crumpled on the edge of the bed from where he’d probably kicked it last night. He maneuvered himself back in the middle and threw the blanket over all three of them. Parker tucked her chin into his neck.

“Thank you,” She whispered. 

“Welcome,” He whispered back.

“Hey Eliot, what’s your love language?” Parker said suddenly, her breath moving his hair and making it tickle his neck.

“My wha-?”

“Your love language. Sophie told me about it.”

“I don’t know… I don’t know what that is, Parker.” He answered, amused but suddenly wary, too. There is little one could trust coming from Sophie, especially anywhere near his love life.

“I’ll go get my phone,” Hardison announced, and Eliot bit back a complaint that was absolutely not a whine about him moving. A few seconds later and Hardison was hopping back, pulling up a page with a quiz on his phone, and put it into Eliot’s hands.

Eliot looked at the quiz and was about to get started when he realized that he had two sets of eyes intently watching the screen.

“You can’t look,” He told them indignantly. “I can’t answer right when you’re looking.” 

The other two shared a look and then a grin and agreed.

“Fine.”

“Sure thing.”

And they turned in and both started kissing up his neck. He shivered a little, but focused his attention on the screen. Focus. He could focus.

It means more to you when…

The screens took him through numerous scenarios that he chose between, some more difficult and some easy answers, which would have been even easier answers had he not been a little distracted. Parker’s mouth was hot up behind his ear again and Hardison seemed to have taken notice as he was working his way upward, as well.

“Dammit Parker you want me to take this test or not?” Eliot mumbled.

“Yeah,” Parker answered simply. “I think I found your spot though,” Teeth scraped lightly against it. “Keep going, I want to know.” She motioned vaguely toward Hardison’s phone.

Eliot grumbled a little more but kept going, a little quicker.

“What’re my options for the results?” Eliot asked as he went, hoping maybe to distract one of them while he worked. Why was this quiz so fucking long?

“Physical touch.” Hardison began, and then kissed his neck. “Quality time.” Another kiss. “Receiving gifts.” A kiss to his earlobe. “Acts of service.” A kiss with a little teeth this time. “Words of affirmation.” And there he was, at that spot right behind his other ear, nosing a lock of hair out of his way.

“Dammit.” Eliot hissed, squirming a little as he tried to answer the next question. “I can finish it later, Parker, come on.”

“No,” Parker shot up. “Not a chance. Right now.” They glared at each other until Eliot slumped a little and went back to the phone. She swung back down to look at the screen. “See, you only have two questions left.”

“No looking,” He reminded her irritably, and she shot a vicious smile at him and attacked his neck with more fervor. Just freaking great. 

Finally, he hit submit and Hardison and Parker immediately sat up to look as the results came up.

“… Words of affirmation?” Eliot asked.

“Really?” The other two asked simultaneously.

“Huh,” Parker grunted and shrugged a little. “Nice, you’re the same as Alec.”

“Really?” Eliot asked, turning to the other man.

“Yup,” Hardison offered. “It makes sense, with all your ‘darlin’s and ‘hon’s… and how Parker just about made you come in your pants from talkin’ to you.”

Eliot felt a flush starting up his neck. It was one thing to enjoy a little dirty talk with someone as obviously proficient in it as Parker. It was another thing to basically fall apart because your love language was words of affirmation and someone could sweet talk you just right. How had he never noticed this before?

He started tensing up a little, uncomfortable and embarrassed. The other two noticed.

“Hey babe don’t sweat it,” Hardison told him and stroked a hand on his stomach.

“Come on El, we just know more about you now - and it’s awesome,” Parker said. 

They both drew him back down into the pillows and blankets, and lay there for a while in silence. 

“So what’s yours, Parker?” Eliot finally asked.

“Gifts,” Parker answered happily. “And acts of service,” She winked at him.

Eliot let himself relax again and wondered what to do with this new information.

—-  
As the evening progressed, the three started paying more attention to each other. This dynamic was new to all of them: they wanted to see how it was going to work out.

Eliot wanted a shower when they finally decided to get up out of bed. The other two slipped into clothes they found (some theirs, some not). Parker ended up in a pair of Eliot’s boxers and her t shirt, and Hardison in one of Eliot’s long sleeve tees and his jeans from earlier. Eliot’s shirt was baggy on him, but a little too short.

When Eliot was out of the shower, they immediately pestered him to make them dinner. He ended up making a pizza, because he had the ingredients for dough and they could empty his fridge of odds and ends for toppings.

It took him till about half way through rolling out the dough to recognize his clothes on them, mostly because Alec kept tugging his shirt down.

“Hey!” He snapped. “Is that my shirt?”

Alec hesitated. “… Yeah?”

Eliot glared at it. “Stop tugging on it: you’re stretching it out.” He said, and went back to rolling the dough. Alec and Parker both grinned at each other.

Parker decided to test her new knowledge of Eliot’s love language for the rest of the evening, and discovered something interesting.

When she voiced how much Alec meant to her, or how well he had done with something, he puffed up a little and got - cocky wasn’t the right word, but it boosted his confidence. Made him open up and shine.

Eliot… Eliot reacted in an entirely different way. Simple praises and thanks for making them dinner made him duck his head, letting wet hair fall in his face. A flush would start at his neck and seep up into his cheeks and his shoulders hunched a little.

Parker’s new favorite part of his reaction, though was the way he smiled. It would be this slim little smile but the crows feet in the corners of his eyes would crinkle and it was like he couldn’t help it. It was a giddy, happy, adorable little smile and she couldn’t get enough of it.

Hardison and Parker shared a secret smile when Eliot had turned away to slide the pizza in the oven. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all. I might add more to this - at this point I have no direction I want to take the story so anything that comes after this'll probably be little drabbles and stuff. this was just... really fun to write haha Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> alright... to turn this into OT3 sexytimes or stick with cute OT3/gen fluff???? or a little bit of both???


End file.
